


Our Anniversary

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Jaden and Celeste celebrate their one month anniversary





	Our Anniversary

"I've never seen Jaden so commited to something besides dueling." Alexis commented in passing as she watched Jaden focus all his attention and effort on the card in front of him. 

"Tell me about it." Syrus face planted into the table, letting out a groan. "To think it's already been a month."

Alexis laughed softly, patting Syrus on the back. "At least they keep most of it private for the sake of you." She pointed out.

Syrus heaved a sigh. "True."

"Done!" Jaden held up the handmade card he had been working on, beaming happily. Today was their one month anniversary and he wanted to make sure it was special.

"Too bad you didn't put this much effort into your school work Jay. Maybe you'd be able to climb out of Slifer." Alexis pointed out as she left Syrus to pout.

Jaden looked over at them thoughtfully. "Yeah, but Celeste is way more important than some essay." He said before hopping to his feet. "Blaire should be back with her soon, I wanna make sure everything's ready."

"Aand that's our cue to leave. C'mon Syrus." Alexis stood up, practically hauling Syrus out of the room before he had to bear witness to what happened beyond closed doors.

~

"See ya Blaire!" Celeste waved to her friend before heading for Chazz's old room, which ended up turning into a hangout that mostly she and Jaden used.

When she opened the door she was met with pitch darkness, the only light shining through the curtained windows. "Jay?" She called, stepping further into the room.

A pair of hands shielded her hands and she felt his breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "Jaden, what are you up to this time." She inquired curiously, feeling the air of excitement that enveloped her boyfriend.

"You'll see." Jaden could barely contain his excitement, using his elbow to flip the lights on before leading her to the middle of the room. As he removed his hands from her eyes he whipped out a cracker and popped it.

"Happy one month anniversary!"

Celeste stared wide eyed at the large teddy bear that sat on the couch in front of her, nearly half the size of herself. There was a cake and an envelope. Her cheeks burned as she raised her hands to her mouth. "You remembered?"

Jaden grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. "You bet I did! I asked Dorthy to bake the cake since I'd probably burn down the school if I did it myself, and Aster brought me the bear from the mainland but.." He leaned down, picking up the card and handed it to her. "This I made myself."

"Aww Jay, you didn't have to go to so much trouble." The smile didn't leave her lips as she began to delicately tear open the envelope.

"Yeah but, I wanted to." He swooped in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Even after a month Jaden could still make her blush like it was their first kiss all over again.

As she opened the card, something fell out to the floor. Looking down, she realized it was a duel card. She picked it up and flipped it over in her hand.

It was Winged Kuriboh.

Celeste immediately looked up at Jaden in confusion. He only nodded at the card. She brought her attention back to the card, reading the front of it.

**'I'll be your hero in your times of need, but if there's ever a time I can't be there..'**

She opened the card.

**'This little guy will have your back.'**

"Wha-Jaden, but this is your favorite card! I can't take it." Celeste protested, trying to hand it back over to him. Instead, Jaden wrapped his hands around hers, clamping the card between her hands.

"I want you to have it." He told her, leaning his forehead against hers as he peered down at her. "I made sure he'll keep you safe if there's ever a time I can't get to you."

Celeste opened her hands slightly and looked down at the card, smiling weakly as she brushed her thumb across the glossy image. "Thank you.." She looked up at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Jaden obliged eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist and began to lead her back towards the couch. "You're welcome." He murmured against her lips.


End file.
